Love in Every Language
by Kurai Yume
Summary: AU-Living in a world of fragile judgments, Yuna a 17 year old Japanese female and Tidus a 17 year old white male falls in love and tries to cope with the rest of the world that doesn’t see what they have is special.
1. Some Girls Have it All

**Kurai Yume's note-** I apologize ahead for the racial comments. There's _out of characterness_ in here as well but bare with me okays? _T he story has the theme of the years of Pearl Harbor event, but its not actually during it-catch my drift? _And the song in here is sung by Trish Thuy Trang.

* * *

Chapter1-_ Some Girls Have it All_

"Lonely."

Yuna sighed placing her book mark between chapter five. She closed the small lilac cover as a few girls walked by. 'Some people have friends, surrounding them all the time. Sometimes when a group of girls walk passed by me, laughing and telling each other secretes, my stomach suddenly tighten. I wanted that. But then I didn't want that,' Yuna thought resting her cheek on her right palm. 'Loneliness… Mother said it was always with me from the start.'

A loud collision of books slammed down onto her table. Yuna jumped in her seat startled by the piercing impact. She raised her bi-colored eyes and met up with a pair of vicious brown ones.

"Eww, look what we have here," Dona glared. Yuna's stomach knotted. She felt herself grew smaller by the second.

'"It's that one two colored eye, sushi eater," the girl with the black long pigtails picked up Yuna's book. She dangled it in front of Yuna. "How cute, she's trying to read."

"Give it back," Yuna wanted to yelled, but it came out diminutive and frail.

"Here," she held the book out. Yuna reached out for it. The girl with the pigtails tossed it to Dona before she could even touch it.

"The Jap wants her book?" Dona held a few pages in between her long artificial nails, ready to rip it.

"Don't, please…" Yuna's eyes widen as she heard the sound of tearing. Dona held several pages in between her red fake nails. The _white_ Liberian watched closely from the counter.

"That's for sitting at our table. Your_ kind_ should stay outside." The other girl sneered.

Yuna felt a sudden unfamiliar detestation in her heart. She never felt so out of place. Tears slowly glazed over her mismatched eyes. Dona placed the book back on the round wooden table. Speechlessly Yuna grabbed her brown side bag and rest the strap over her petite shoulder.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," Donaapologized trying to look sweet and innocent. "Oops!" she mocked as she knocked the book off the table. Yuna bi-colored eyes became fury as she pushed all the tears back.

''_I'm not gonna let them get to me_,' Yuna hearten as she picked up her book ignoring Dona's wicked stare. Without saying another word Yuna walked out towards the exit of the library.

"Why the hell did you came here for? Go back to wherever you came from," they affronted. Yuna paused for a second with her back facing them as her head move slightly to the side, but then continued out of the library.

"You'll have to pay for the damage that was done to that book," the Librarian confirmed in a mono tone. Yuna looked up at the elderly woman.

"…But, I didn't do anything to it. _They_ did," Yuna glance over at the two girls who were now in her seat.

"Its check out under your name, therefore you are responsible for it," the Librarian replied with a British accent. Yuna squint her eyes as her lip curved. She felt the rage add on, but politely Yuna pulled out a twenty dollar bill and threw it on the counter and left, over paying it.

Yuna thought proudly of herself as she marched down the hall looking at the room numbers and down to her schedule, for room 208. "I knew she thought low of me…and that I wasn't going to be able to pay for that book. That's the only reason she charged me. To make me look poor and embarrass, But I showed her…"

'That's when Yuna ran right into _him_, her history and science textbooks crashing to the floor along with her lilac novel. They both bend over to retrieve the books and bumped heads along the way. The two just stopped and burst out laughing. Yuna felt slightly dizzy at the moment. She reached out for her book instead meeting his hand. It felt warm and smooth.

"Gomen," she apologized in her native tongue, not noticing it as she retrieved her hand without the book.

"I'm Tidus. Sorry about that," he replied as he handed Yuna her stack of books

"Arigato…" Yuna's word came out slowly as it rolled off her peach lips. He let out a confused smile not understanding what she had said. Yuna couldn't help, but look at him, his cerulean eyes, his hair, and his smile. Her diverse eyes studied his sandy bleached strands that linger slightly past his ears. She wanted to touch them, to touch his face. She wanted to hear him say his name again. For a moment they stared at each other, neither saying a word. Yuna blinked, embarrass suddenly, and turned away from him. Tidus rose, then Yuna rose.

"Well…good-bye. I guess…I guess I'll see you around," he said softly, looking at Yuna for a moment longer before turning away heading down the hall, his blonde hair swaying gently.

"Tidus," Yuna whispered to herself as she hugged her books. She felt his name resolving around her, as though she was walking in a mist of it, of him, of Tidus.

Yuna stopped and glance back over her shoulder. He was looking at her. "Those blue eyes," she thought, smiling. He smiled back and waved as he turned around into a class room down the hall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lulu's Café was filled up with Japanese speakers. It was the only place in town where you can see so many Japanese people in a crowd. It's one of the few places Yuna felt belong, with her _own_ kind. The small bar was decorated around with red paper lanterns and small paper cranes along the ceilings. There's always a performance or something going on.

Yuna cupped her cheek on her palm at the counter dreamingly. Her eyes gazed blankly across the small café as her mind wondered elsewhere. 'Tidus…Who did he go home to? Would he even remember me? Did he see it too, whatever _it_ was that I saw, the moment when we looked into each other's eyes? What was it?' she thought as more questions came rushing into mind.

"How was school Yuna?" Lulu's voice was clear and soft. Yuna quickly snapped back to reality and quickly folded up the damped clothe that was lying on the counter.

"It's all right Aunt Lulu. It's a new school….an American school, and I'm still trying to find my way around," Yuna replied, avoiding the incident earlier.

"That's good to hear. Your parents are so proud of you for what you're becoming," Lulu placed her hand on Yuna's tired shoulder. You let out a weak smile. Neither of them spoke after that. A silence came over them as they stared out onto the small bar, but it felt normal.

"Yuna, you're up," Wakka enlightened.

"Me...? Already?" Yuna asked as her heart beat nervously. Wakka nodded as he staggered over to the little stage to announce his niece. Yuna let out a loud sighed as she took off her blue apron and placed it on the coat hanger. She pulled off the useless hair tie that was barely holding any of her chestnut hair back.

"You'll do just fine." Lulu added without looking at Yuna. Her eyes were still set across the room. Yuna nodded with belief of her aunt's words.

"Our next performer is very new at this and recently learning English as well. She wrote this piece on her own. It's called, "Some Girls Have it All." Please give a round of applause for my niece Yuna," Wakka exited off stage as the light turned dim.

The spot light traced Yuna's steps as she nervously walked up onto the stage and sat down on the piano stool. She fidgeted with her microphone into place. The audience waited quietly for her to begin. She glanced down at the piano and placed her feminine fingers on the ivory keys. Slowly she started a soft and smooth melody. Her foot paddled it consistently as the other instruments joined in. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and her lyrics came out slowly…beautifully.

"Till tonight I'll be living…in your cold dark world. Silly dreams that last forever. I guess I should have known. But how was I supposed to know? That you were my innocent first love. I held nothing back for you…But in return I'm losing you…"

"I know some girls have it all, found their one true love. But I'm left with a broken heart. Some girls are like me, some have it all…" her eyes glance back down to the piano as her fingers continued hitting the keys. The piano played solo for a few moments as she began the second verse.

"I'd been saying to myself, 'Someday you will see.' That you mean the world to me. And we were meant to be. I guess I should have known. And moved on with my life. Instead of spending all of my time…pretending you're the one…"

"I know some girls have it all, found their one true love. But I'm left with a broken heart. Some girls are like me, some have it all…" Yuna shook her head slightly as her chestnut hair cascaded across her pale cheeks.

"I wanna know what love is all about…" Yuna's tone rose, "I want my life before you…" her voice piercing peacefully through the small crowd. Yuna maintain the piano's melody for a few moments as the flute came in with its solo.

"I know some girls have it all, found their one true love. But I'm left with a broken heart. Some girls are like me, some have it all…"

"Some have it all…" she closed her eyes and opened them gradually to an applauding crowd. Wakka cheered on with thumbs up as Lulu smiled on proudly. Yuna returned the smile with relief.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Kurai Yume's notes-** This is the first time I actually updated so quickly it usually take me a month! I'm starting to add in FFX characters now I wasn't gonna but I am now. LoL anywhoo hope cha like this!

* * *

**Chapter 2-**_** Blue Eyes ** _

It has been about a month since their first faithful encounter.

Ever since then Yuna felt as if her life was a broken record, playing the same old song over and over again. Everyday was like any other days. Quietly she goes through the school days silently avoiding any conflict as much as possible. Every once in a while she would run into Dona and her friends, but she was use to all of their devious comments. Sometimes Yuna would even smile back; to confuse them, other then that, all of the days were truly identical.

But today was going to be different, she could sense it. This time the record would continue on to a different track. Yuna let out a small sighed as she laid her head down on the old timber desk with arms stretch out and her hands hanging off the edge. She sat in the very back seat on the last row next to the warped window. Isolated from the rest of the class. Yuna watched as the small red second hand sluggishly move around the clock for a full minute, which seemed like forever and it was only fifth period. Her mind freely zoned out as the history teacher persisted on with the day's lecture.

'Tidus…' Yuna thought helplessly. 'He doesn't even know my name I choked and forgot to tell him. Maybe he had forgotten me…_if _I ever get a chance to see him again I'll be sure to tell him my name. Hopefully I'll be lucky enough to meet him again… I mean we do go to the same school right? Then where is he now? Hmm…maybe he moved,' Yuna thought, taping her pencil frustratingly. 'I just want to see him one more time…and hear him say his name once more in his soothing voice-'

"Ahem!"

Yuna immediately dropped her pencil on the desk and covered it with her hands. Mr. Marliani raised a brow angrily at her while the whole class turned around to the back of the class to glare at her. Yuna darted her eyes around trying to avoid all of the angry eyes. She felt her face flushed as she looks down onto her book where she could not see their stare anymore, but she knew they were still looking.

"Thank you," Mr. Marliani said coldly.

"Uh, she's so interruptive," Yuna heard one of her classmate whispered over to their friend.

"I know. She was tapping that pencil like crazy."

The teacher hushed as he carried on with his lecture. Yuna uncovered her pencil and began taking notes again. Soon after a couple minute Yuna became bored once more. All of this U.S history was dreadfully dull. There's nothing about the actual culture like the Japanese history. It's all about war here and there and claiming lands. It was just so boring, but then again it was her favorite class. None of the "rich snobs" or Dona's little bitch crew were in there to make her life a living hell. Shortly Yuna found herself practicing her Japanese calligraphy on the side of her note book. It looked tolerable since it was done with a pencil and not a brush.

The door creaked open and at that moment the air around Yuna suddenly changed. A new song was about to begin. She glanced up and stared at the familiar stranger. 'It's_ him_.' Yuna eyes widen. The teacher halted as he turned towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Marliani asked as he took his glasses off.

"The name is Tidus, you might have heard of me before," he replied as he flashed a cocky grin. A small smirk appeared on Yuna's face as she watched from the back of the room.

"Your purpose for interrupting my class is..?"

"I'm transferring into your class Sir," he responded holding out his transcript.

"I see, Mr. Avalon," Mr. Marliani enlighten as he looked over the transcript. You may take a seat at any of the empty desks."

'Tidus Avalon….I like it' Yuna thought smiling.

"All right," Tidus looked across the classroom for an empty seat. A few girls waved over for him to sit by them, but he walked right passed them. Yuna looked on amazingly, not noticing her pencil, slowly rolling off the desk. It made a faint thud on the floor. Tidus looked down at the fallen pencil and back up to the owner. Their eyes finally met again. Tidus let out a small delighted smile as he paced over. Yuna felt her heart beat rose at the sight of Tidus walking towards her.

"Excuse me, you dropped this," he placed the pencil on Yuna's desk as he sat down next to her. Yuna lowered her head with her hands together, silently saying 'Thank you.'

"Class I'm going to end my lecture. I can't stand anymore interruptions. So you're on your own now. Write down the first ten Amendments in black ink from your text book and memorize them for tomorrow's quiz. It's not a group assignment, therefore I don't want to hear a single voice until the end of class," Mr. Marliani made known.

The class grew quiet and everyone started to copy the amendments onto their notes. There was still about 25 more minutes of class left. It took Yuna a while to copy down the first set of Amendments. It was kind of hard for her to take all of this in. She felt so distracted with him so close to her and yet so far from her grasp. She felt butterflies fluttered in her stomach and became uneasy with the whole situation of him sitting next to her. Surprisingly Yuna felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can you share your book with me?" Tidus whispered.

Yuna sat very still not knowing how to respond back without stuttering. She wanted to say 'I would love to,' but she only manage to nod yes. Yuna kept quiet as she watched him moved his desk closer to hers. A couple of kids turned around and looked at them strangely, but Tidus ignored them.

"You don't seem to remember me," he waited for her to respond. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I don't blame you…it's been a while-"

"I remember," Yuna quietly manage to interrupt. "Your Tidus, I ran into you a few weeks ago after first lunch in the main hall." He looked on with amazement. It was the first time he heard her actually spoke in English. He thought she didn't understand him at all, since when they first meet she had only spoke a few words in Japanese. Yuna smiled worriedly, "I'm sorry for cutting you off like that."

"It's okay," he returned the smile.

"Shhhhhh!" Mr. Marliani hushed from crossed the room.

"Is that your name?" he lowered his voice as he pointed to the calligraphy she had drawn earlier. That secretly read: Blue Eyes…his eyes…

"No that's not it," Yuna shook her head no. "My name is-"

"Ahem!" Tidus and Yuna's eyes met a pair of brown ones. "Mr. Avalon and Ms. Lesca, I assume you two had finished your work and know the Amendments very well. Can one of you tell me the Fifth Amendment then?" the teacher questioned irately.

"Uh...It's the right of silence sir," Tidus shot backed the correct answer with a brash smile.

"Very good, Mr. Avalon. Now can you and Ms. Lesca abide by it?" Mr. Marliani replied back with the last words. They both nodded as the rest of the class giggled. "Quiet down and continue with your work." Tidus looked at Mr. Marliani annoyed as he ran his fingers through his sandy locks. Tidus returned his eyes back to her. She let out a small beam as she wrote her name onto a page in her note book. He smiled as he penciled back: _Yuna. That's a beautiful name…I like it._

The two wrote back and forth to each other quietly for the remaining of the class. As time passed Yuna found that they had scooted in so close that their shoulder were touching. His skin felt so soft and warm against her. She never had been this up close to a boy before, so close that she can smell his true natural scent. She liked it. There was only a few minutes of class left. She didn't want _this_ song to ever end. It was just too wonderful. Slowly Yuna cherished it to the last seconds. She wanted stay next to him like this forever, but she knew that it was impossible.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yuna walked out of the library with a load of books in her side bag and a couple in her arms. She stopped spending her time in the library after the Dona incident. Yuna would carry books to and fro from there to home. She started to paced home quickly, hoping to finish a couple of chapters before Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka comes home. It was her first day off in a while, and she expected to spend it pleasantly without any interruptions.

She could hear the basketball team practicing their plays as the cheerleaders practiced their cheers. Yuna watched on with amazement as they tossed a couple of girls into the air. It looked fun but she knew she cannot act all happy and ditsy like they do and she didn't want to anyways, but she admired their routine. And it would be an extremely small chance she would even be accepted into their squad especially in this school.

Yuna snapped back to reality and walked quickly across the basketball courts, trying to avoid any eye contact with every players and cheerleaders. She was an easy target for them to make fun of. Yuna felt like a tiny mouse trying to out run a pride of hungry lions. Her bi-color eyes were down looking at her feet as she goes. Unexpectedly a ball rolled to her foot. She paused as she heard footsteps jogging up behind her. 'Oh no!' She closed her eyes and afraid to open them again.

"Hey! A little help please?" It was Tidus's voice.

She opened her eyes slowly with relief and quickly spotted Tidus. Yuna couldn't but admire his well built body. He looked so much better out in the sun. His scuffled blonde hair seemed to give out a slight glow contrast with his nicely tanned tone. 'Smart, handsome, athletic, and sweet…Can he be anymore _perfect_?' Yuna thought dreamingly.

He hunched over, breathing in deeply. "Oh, it's you," he smiled as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. Dona watched enviously afar.

"I didn't know you played," she squatted down and picked up the ball with her freed hand.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he replied, looking mischievously, Yuna blushed a bit.

"I don't remember you being on the team last year."

"That's because I didn't go here last year," he made another mysterious face. "I just moved down here over the summer. I didn't want to go here but my father made me." He made an annoyed look.

"I'm glad he made you," Yuna replied underneath her breath, wanting him to hear her and at the same time she wished he didn't, but he did hear it and smiled.

"Hey! Tidus come on! Where's the ball?" called one of his teammates.

"I guess I got to go back before Coach Auron starts to bitch." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow in fifth period."

"Tomorrow." she handed him the ball. She watched a few second as he dribbled the ball back to the far court. She continued home but now this time with joy written all over her face.

"Who was that you talking to?" Seymour glared as he grabbed the ball from Tidus.

"It was no one." Tidus responded shallowly as he watched the blue head made a lay-up.

"It was that one two-colored eye freak…wasn't it?" Seymore looked back at Yuna's tiny figure in the distance. Tidus said nothing. "Well if you want to stay on the team you better stay away from _her_ or any of them, or else." Seymore threaten.

"I wasn't talking to her…you'll never catch me talking to a Jap." Tidus responded coldly. He stole the ball back and went for a shot. He missed the basket completely for the first time.


	3. Silver Key

**Kurai Yume's note-** Just returned from writer's block. This kinda took me a while to put together. Anywho I'm just wasting your time go on and read if ya want!

* * *

Chapter 3- _Silver Key_

After dinner Yuna thoughtfully volunteered to help her aunt by rinsing the dishes. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. For the first time in her life Yuna felt distance from Lulu. As if she cant tell her everything like they used to. 'What have change between us?…how did I changed?' Yuna let the warm water ran steadily through her raisin up fingers.

"Is there something on your mind?" Lulu questioned as she handed Yuna a soapy plate.

"Nothing, nothing interesting," Yuna replied simply. Lulu kept her eyes down on her work.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Lulu asked again as if she knew what she was thinking. Yuna paused and looked at her aunt for a few seconds.

'I met a boy, Aunt Lulu. His name is Tidus Avalon. He's wonderful. He's everything I dreamt of. He's simply perfect. And he's…he's _white_.' Yuna wanted to unleash it all but she kept it sealed to herself.

"No..."Yuna paused, "Its nothing important."

"Thank you for lending me a hand," Lulu stacked the last bowl into the cupboard. "Well then good-night since there's nothing you want to talk about."

Yuna walked into the living room and curled up on the couch. She opened one of her book she had checked out about a couple of weeks ago. Her green and blue eyes stared blankly as she listened to Lulu's footsteps climbing up the stairs. A sudden guilt came over her. The phone rang making her jumped a little. Yuna quickly reached for the phone.

"Hello? Is Yuna there?" came a familiar voice. Suddenly the guilt was washed away.

"Tidus?" she whispered back in surprise.

"Yeah, its me-"

"How did you get my number?" Yuna requested not knowingly.

"I just had to talk to you, so I looked you up in the phone book." Yuna smiled at those words.

"Why'd you called?"

"Yuna, I'm wondering if you can meet me in front of the bathrooms, before going into 5th period tomorrow?" his voice came softly.

"Is that all?" Yuna wrapped the phone line around her index finger.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you more tomorrow then."

"Okay." Yuna replied, "Tidus..?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever call me again. If my aunt or uncle found out I'm talking to a boy, I would be shipped back to Japan," Yuna giggled. "But seriously don't call me…I'll call you."

"I promise I will never call you again," there was laughter in his voice. There was a small paused. "Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to hear your voice again." Tidus smiled. Yuna felt her heart fluttered.

"Stop being such a dork," Yuna teased. "I got to go before my Aunt Lulu picks up the line."

"Good-night Yuna, sweet dreams," his voice was sincere.

"Thank you, you too," Yuna hanged up the phone with huge smile. One that she hadn't had in a long time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The loud bell cried across the campus for the end of lunch. Yuna hugged her history book in her arm as she paced eagerly towards the bathroom to meet up with Tidus before class. 'I wonder what he's up to…what is he gonna say?' She wonder as she paid no attention of anything around her. In such a hurry she didn't see the cheerleaders up ahead. Dona simply stuck out her foot as Yuna vulnerably tripped over it, her book flying out of her embrace. She felt a pain in her palm as she landed, hard onto the cold concrete floor.

"Hey! Watch were you walking!" Dona screamed. Yuna got back to her feet and she picked up her fallen book. "You better get to class loser," Dona replied brutally as her and her squad walked away laughing.

"Heh! Watch where you're sticking out your overly large foot Dona!" Yuna yelled back at the departing crowd. It was the first time Yuna ever spoken so loud ever since she been coming to Edison. The kids that stilled lingered around the halls laughed as Dona let out a squeamish cry and marched away angry.

Yuna continued to the bathroom this not carefully not letting her blood get onto her text book. Tidus saw her coming and ran up to her side. She looked up and smiled faintly at the friendly figure.

"Whoa, what happen here?" his eyes full of concern as he held her scraped palm in his hand. Yuna pulled her hand back.

"Nothing," she replied unconvincingly. Tidus raised a brow.

"Come here, I'll help you rinse it off," Tidus held her other hand and led her to the drinking fountain. Yuna squirmed a bit as the cold water ran through her scrape. She shut her eyes as she felt her palm throbbing cold. The blood was now a light pink color mixed with water as it spiraled down the drained. Her palm all of a sudden felt warm. She opened her eyes gradually and spotted Tidus blowing softly on her cut. She watched on slowly as her heart melted.

'He looked so adorable.' Yuna thought. Tidus pulled out his PE shirt and ripped a pieced of the blue clothe and cautiously tided it around Yuna's wounded hand. Tidus glanced up and caught Yuna off guard. He quickly locked eye contact with her and let out a charming beam. Yuna let out a giggle. They continued to gazed at one another without saying a word. The sound of the late bell alarmed Yuna as she broke the stare.

"Aw, shit. We're late," Yuna quickly picked up her book from the bench near by. Tidus looked surprised at Yuna's words. She didn't seem like someone that would curse. "Come on, lets get to class." Yuna turned around facing him.

"How about we don't go to class," Tidus turned his head to the side with a mischievous look.

"What?" Yuna's face was puzzled.

"Come on, we're not gonna miss anything huge in class anyways." Tidus tried to convinced.

"No. No, I cant miss class. I'll be in trouble if I do," Yuna shook her head.

"Suit yourself. You'll go your way and I'll go mine," he replied deceitfully as he walked slowly towards the parking lot. Yuna hugged her book and looked down at her feet.

"Tidus! Wait," Yuna walked up to him. He turned around and smiled.

Yuna returned the smile as she shook her head. "I knew you were gonna come," Tidus held his hand out. Yuna gently placed her hand in his. 'What am I getting myself into?' she sighed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The sun slowly begin to set. The sky was painted with a soft orange and pink glow. Some of the lost clouds lingered giving the sky a touch of lavender as well. There was a small soft breeze that glided over the large pond in the park, making it sparkled. Yuna and Tidus sat in the outside restaurant at a small green round table that was prop up with onyx stone. Thousands of candles were lit around d the whole bistro. The small wind made the flames danced lightly on the wick of the candles.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yuna looked off to the departing sun.

"Yeah, it's definitely beautiful, but your much more beautiful then it," Tidus replied gazing at Yuna instead of the sunset. She returned her bi color eyes to him and smiled. Yuna looked around the tables and she could see people staring and whispering about them.

"Why is that handsome boy having dinner with that awful Japanese girl," said the elderly women.

"He can do way better then her," the other women whispered back.

Yuna looked downed feeling ashamed of her origin. She felt out of place once again. There's not a single day where's she doesn't have to encounter these unwanted feelings. Tidus saw the distressed on Yuna's pastel face. He looked up at the two women and reached his hand out and cupped his it over Yuna's. She looked up at his cerulean eyes.

"There's no point in whispering when we can hear you perfectly," Tidus glared at them and returned back to Yuna. "Do you wanna eat somewhere else?" he offered as he stroked Yuna's soft hand.

"No. Here's find. There's always going to be people like them. I've learned to take that in." Yuna let out a faint smile.

"I'm sorry that you have to," His eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"It's not your fault," Yuna replied as she began to fidget with her necklace with a silver key suspended on a small platinum chain.

"What does the key unlock?" Tidus asked off subject. 'It's probably to her diary or something,' Tidus thought. Yuna instantly stopped playing with her key and hesitated to answer.

"Um, nothing…I…I'll tell you later," she concealed the necklace underneath her blouse.

"Okay…that reminds me. I picked up something for you." Tidus pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. Yuna's eyes widen.

"This…this is too much," Yuna handed it back.

"It's okay. You said I couldn't call you back so I got you this, so we can talk without you getting into trouble," Tidus placed it into her hand and closing Yuna's fingers over it. "It's yours."

"Why are you so kind to me," Yuna felt soo happy that she could cry.

"Do I really need a reason?" he stared deep into her eyes.

Yuna got up and hugged him. Tidus felt a little shock, but he wrapped his arms around her returning the embraced. Tidus smiled and rested his head on top of hers. He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of peaches from Yuna's chestnut hair. Everyone around stared at the two surprisingly and somewhat disgusted, but the two didn't give a care in the world.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came and unpleasant voice. Tidus and Yuna looked up and met up with a pair of dark eyes. It was Seymour and the rest of the team and cheerleaders.

'Aw, shit!' Tidus thought angrily as Yuna pulled back.

"Eww Tidus, what are you doing?" Dona made a twisted face.

"Avalon, Avalon," Seymour made a snickering sound. "Three weeks ago at practice I saw you talking to her. I asked you 'Were you talking to that thing' and you said, 'No. I'll never be caught talking to a Jap.' And now you happen to be having dinner with her," Seymour informed as Yuna listened confusingly and taking all that was said in.

"Tidus, tell me its not true. Tell me I'm not seeing what I am seeing," Dona walked over and placed her hand on Tidus' chest. Yuna kept quiet, she was sure Tidus wouldn't let them talk about her like this, like how the elderly women did.

"Seem like he's on a date with freaky colored eye girl-" Seymour publicize to the rest of the team.

"No, I'm not… It's not a date. It's nothing! She…she means nothing," Tidus blurted out. Yuna looked up at him surprisingly. She felt a pain that she couldn't describe. More worst then all that she had felt before all added up together. She fought back the tears that slowly began to crept over her eyes.

"Nothing? All those things you said….was nothing?" Yuna was able to murmured through the knot that had built up in her throat. She looked on at Tidus confused as tears continued to glazed over her eyes. She slowly backed away from Tidus and the rest of kids from school.

"I…I didn't mean that Yuna," Tidus replied lost in lies. Yuna shook her head and blinked the tears back. Tidus quickly placed his hand on her small shoulder.

"Yuna, don't go," He whispered to Yuna's turned back.

"No…You lied to me… Just leave me alone…I _hate_ you…" Yuna whispered coldly as she pulled away from the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Yuna! Don't walk away!" he yelled after her.

"Tidus, don't waste your breathe on her," Dona held onto him preventing him to run after Yuna. Tidus watched on powerlessly as Yuna's figure disappeared down the street.

Yuna continued dashing down the dark street as she unleashed the tears that she had been holding back. Helplessly she stopped running and started to walk. She felt her throat burning as the she inhaled the cold night air. "Just when I think he was just too good to be true," Yuna let out a soft cry as the tears uncontrollably ran down her cold pale cheek. She wiped them, but it was no use.

* * *

**Kurai Yume's note-** Yeah that wasn't much, but I hope you guys liked it. Buh bye for now. 


	4. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Kurai Yume's Note-** Ack! Finally an update! dances but it's a pretty short and sorry one though.

* * *

Chapter 4- Sorry _Doesn't Cut It_

Two days seemed like a life time. Tidus sat at the 'popular' table staring off as the team and cheerleaders spread gossip about less admired. He didn't even know half of the team, just because they're basketball players and cheerleaders they assumed they need it to eat together.

"It's been almost thirty minutes. Where can she be?" Tidus whispered.

"You been looking for me?" a pair of hands covered his eyes. Tidus knew that voice.

"Not quite," he replied as he pried off Dona's cold hands.

"Aww. Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Dona put on a pair of sad, innocent puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Dona, I'm just having a bad day." Tidus sighed.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. Dona leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Mwah! Hope things gets better for you darling!" she winked as she strolled off with her group of friends.

Tidus started out for fifth period. It was a guaranteed chance that he would finally get to apologize to Yuna and explain why he said what he said last Friday. He walked into the room and as he expected Yuna was already at her seat with her nose in a book. Tidus sat down next to her, and waited for her to glance up, but she never did. Yuna's bicolor eyes continued to move smoothly across the book as if she didn't notice him.

"Hey, um…Yuna," Tidus said nervously. "Where were you at lunch? I was looking all over for you."

No reply. She didn't even flinch and her eyes didn't even lose its pace at the sound of her name. 'Yeah, you were trying so hard to find me. That explains why you have lip stick on your face.' Yuna thought irritably as she turned the page.

"Uh, how was your weekend?"

Yuna's eyes stopped. 'I can't believe he has the nerve to ask me that! I spent my mornings and afternoons in my room pretending to be sick, but really I was crying over him!' Yuna wanted to scream, but she continued to ignore his questions.

"What are you reading?" Tidus randomly threw out another question. Yuna turned slightly to the side so that Tidus could read the title.

"Come on, stop ignoring me," Tidus pressed on.

Silence.

"Yuna, I'm awfully sorry for what happened last Friday." Tidus apologized.

Silence.

"I didn't mean any of those things that I said. I was...I was confused. The whole team and squad was there-I'm really sorry…" Tidus gently placed his hand on her knee. She quickly brushed it off. "Yuna… please say something." Yuna closed her book and glared up at Tidus.

"What do you want me to say? Huh? Did you expect me to accept your apologies and believe you after all of those lies that you've been telling me? You made me cry all weekend and I am absolutely out of tears because of you. Why can't you just be like the others and yell insults right to my face!…but instead you had to go deeper and deceive me. Uhh! I cannot believe that I actually thought that you cared! You embarrassed and enforced the most pain I have ever felt in my entire life. You won Tidus. You won." Yuna snapped.

"Shhh, quiet down. Class is about to begin," Mr. Marliani glanced over.

"Here." Yuna gently placed the small cell phone on his desk. "I owe you nothing. So please leave me alone!" Yuna whispered fiercely as she turned around to face the board leaving Tidus speechlessly taking in everything. So much for his plan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yuna walked over to the library after school. The day went by sluggishly and she felt exhausted. The sun was quickly hidden behind the clouds. The skies grew weary and dark. She felt a drop land on her cheek. It started to sprinkle. Yuna dropped off her finished books and began walking home.

"Yuna!" a familiar voice called out. It was Tidus'. Yuna didn't turn around. Instead she pretended not to hear him and picked up her pace. She heard him running up behind her.

"Hey Yuna." He was now walking next to her.

"Do you ever quit!" Yuna continued marching down the sidewalk.

"No," Tidus flashed a cocky smile. Yuna gave him a disgusted look and walked ahead.

"You gotta hear me out." Tidus jogged up next to her slipping the cell phone into her bag..

"Why should I?" she spat. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"No. That's not true. I meant it when I told you that you are beautiful." Tidus came clean.

Yuna stopped in front of her Aunt's house. She searched his eyes unwillingly for the truth. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" Yuna turned around and before she could take step, Tidus grabbed onto her wrist.

"Yuna, you have to believe me. You don't know how sorry I am."

"Yeah, I don't. And you don't know how hurt and sorry I am," Yuna shook off Tidus's grasp as a couple of tears fell. "I'm sorry that I came to America. I'm sorry that I actually felt so ashamed to be Japanese. Most of all I'm sorry that I have met you."

The rain began to commence. Tidus couldn't help but stare blankly over Yuna's wounds, stained onto her pale face. Yuna stood there as the river of tears mixed in with the rain. Tidus wrapped his arms around her and she allowed it. Her hand clenched onto his shirt as she cried softly into his chest. Tidus rested his head on hers and stroked her now drenched chestnut hair. Her cry slowly died down into sobs.

Tidus moved his face slowly across hers. Both dripping wet, their lips met. Her eyes widened in surprise. He slowly brushed his lips softly onto hers and she returned the kiss. Moments later he slowly drew back his eyes meeting hers. "I think I want to be with you." he whispered. She gazed at him, paralyzed in her position.

"No. You…you can't do this to me." her voice came out in a squeak as she pushed out of his arms. She ran up to her door swiftly unlocking it and slammed it shut behind her.

"Yuna! Come on. Open the door!" Tidus banged from the other side. She leaned against the door unwilling to open it. It was much better this way. To shut it all out. Soon the pounding stopped, but the tears still remained.


	5. Only Time Will Tell

**Kurai Yume's Note:** Hello readers. Well I decided to go back and edit the previous chapter because I was moving a little to fast with the storyline. Anyways this chapter is more about Tidus, as requested.

* * *

**Chapter 5-_ Only Time Will Tell_**

"Books are my only friend. Only if everyone else was like an open book. Easy to read. And all of the truth are laid out. No lies." Yuna thought as she rolled over on her bed, and grabbed the new book off of her pink dresser. Yuna admired the gold letterings and took in the smell of the new book-which she grew to love. "Life's Verses, by Emilee Swift-"a faint ring interrupted Yuna. She glanced around her room ,confused of where the sound was coming from. She walked around her room listening carefully, and soon enough she found out the ringing was coming from her bag. She opened up her bag and there it was; the gift from Tidus. Yuna read the screen of the cell phone, MISSED CALL. "How in the world did it get back in there?"

There was a sudden knock on her door that broke her train of thoughts. She instinctively shove the cell phone back in her purse. "Come in," Yuna replied.

Wakka popped his head in, "Hey Yuna, I'm heading out. Do you want me to drop you off at the café?"

"Wakka, that'll be awesome," Yuna nodded accepting the offer. She placed the strap of her purse on her shoulders and headed out the door with her acoustic guitar in hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tidus lazily dribbled the ball up the court, setting up for a sloppy lay-up. The ball bounce off the backboard and an over hyped Rikku caught the rebound. "Swish!" Rikku taunted with her hands still in the posed as the ball went through the hoop. Rikku jumped with excitement as she won the game. "Is that all you got! Is that all you got!" Rikku squealed. Tidus looked down carelessly about the outcome of the game. "Wow. You're very bummed out today….you should be! Cause I just wiped the floor with you!" Rikku ran passed Tidus as she retrieved the ball and dribbled it to the table as Tidus followed her off the court. She plopped herself on the table and broke the seal of her water bottle.

"Hey Ti! This game is sucking real bad," Rikku continued to tease as her nose crinkled. "Come on man, you moved to a new _rich_ school, and all of a sudden you lost your game?" Rikku tossed him a bottle. "If this is how you truly play, then your new team wouldn't be able to hold up against Bear Creek, you know. CouchFeiht was seriously tripping about going up against his former MVP's new team, but I'll be sure to reassure him that he has nothing to worry about," Rikku gulped down the last ounce of her water. She glanced down at her unusually quiet friend. "Hey Ti," she gently punched his shoulder. "You know I was just kidding about everything right?" Rikku slid down to the bench and sat next to Tidus.

"Of course, Ri. I have known you all my life." Tidus tapped her nose.

"Yeah and I have known _you _my whole life too. So what's bothering you and making you all hazy on the court? It's not drug is it?" she gasped jokingly. Tidus laughed.

"No, it's just that…I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh…is your parent's divorce still hanging over you?" Rikku's voice calmed down into serious tone.

"No, it's not about them at all. It's about me," Tidus paused. "I've just been a real jerk lately…to this one girl."

"Oh! A girl! How exciting!" Rikku turned toward Tidus, as her tomboy personality disappeared. Tidus rolled his eyes. "Ahem," Rikku cleared her throat, "I mean, why are you such a jerk?"

"Well…" Tidus started to spill everything to Rikku. From the first day he ran into her in the halls; how he ended up transferring into her U.S History class; and the wonderful dinner during her first ditch-which ended up so horrible.

"Wow Ti, I can't believe you did that to her! You are a jerk! You took her out to a lovely dinner and topped things off by embarrassing her in front of your team and the squad!" Rikku automatically smacked Tidus' upside his head. "Oh! I'm soo sorry about that Ti!" Rikku closed one eye as her face wrinkled, "My hand did it on it's own I swear."

Tidus laughed quietly, "I guess I deserved that…yeah I know what I did was awful. I tried to apologize to her, but she just doesn't seem to believe me.

"I don't blame her." they both said at the same time and stared at each other for a moment before cracking up.

"Hey, I have to go pick up some Mochi Balls for my mom down the street. Walk with me and I'll give you some advice….what do you say?" Rikku bargained.

"Deal," Tidus replied as he lend Rikku a hand. The two headed down the street. Tidus pulled out his cell phone out and dialed Yuna's number again.

"Who are you calling?" Rikku tried to glance at the phone.

"Yuna," Tidus held the phone to his ear.

"What!" Rikku snatched the phone out of his hand and closed it. "Gosh Ti, thank goodness you took my bargain.," Rikku shook her head as her long blonde hair cascaded on her shoulders. "First off, you gotta let this Yuna girl breathe. From what you've told me it sounds like you're smothering her to death! You followed her around school all day. And now you just called her over 10 times this hour and she rejected all of your calls. That is a sign that she's still really upset with you, and the more time you make that phone ring, the more you're irritating her. You gotta change your method and use a different approach," Rikku finished.

"Wow, very wise Ri," Tidus raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Why thank you! Who would of known that there's a lot of knowledge cooped up in this blonde," Rikku thin lips curved into a smile.

"Ri, can I ask you a question?" Tidus placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away." Rikku replied as she kicked a small rock into the street.

"Do you think it's possible for…a white person and a Japanese person to be together-Ow!" Tidus' question was answered with another smack to the back of his head.

"I can't believe you just asked me out of all the people in the world that question! Duh! Of course Ti!" Rikku stammered. "Did you all of a sudden forgot who was your best buddy in the _whole_ wide world is?" Rikku gave him a dumb look.

"Lemme rephrase that question. How hard was it for your parents to cope with?" Tidus rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, my mother and father is doing quite fine. They just ignore all the stares and rude comments. It's so ignorant of some people to not know that love can be found in every language. Even now, my grandmother, from my father's side _still_ can't accept me and my mother for being Japanese," Rikku paused in front of a oriental wooden door and at a sudden her jaded eyes were filled with sincere, " It really hurts to be unloved because of your race, Ti. And it's sounds like Yuna is hurting real bad right now." Rikku pushed the door open as Tidus followed her inside.

Rikku led her way over to the bar. "Excuse me Lulu, my mother ordered some Mochi Balls that she wanted me to pick up."

"Oh, yes. I'll go get it out from the back freezer," Lulu smiled and disappeared through the beaded door.

"You come here often?" Tidus questioned as he sat down on a stool.

"Yeah, somewhat. Only when my mother have a craving for some of Lulu's cooking, but I've never really hanged out in here before." Rikku answered as she leaned back resting her elbows on the wooden counter. The two friends stared out into the small stage. A spotlight felled down on a young lady sitting on a long stool with her fingers strumming a guitar. To Tidus' surprise, it was Yuna. She looked so peaceful from where he was sitting. Yuna continued playing the guitar, unnoticed by Tidus' presence and began to sing…

I lived inside your empty walls.  
You took my soul you took it all.  
I never dreamed that you would be.  
So torn apart in misery.  
But I'm strong, stronger than you know.  
And I've learned, learned to let you go.

Only time will tell the way the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
I don't wanna waste another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play.

All my dreams are blowing into the wind.  
I just got to find my wings again.  
Life is full of endless mysteries.  
Only time will tell the way it'll be.

The little girl you'd always see.  
Is just a distant memory.  
You left me hanging by a string.  
But I let go and now I'm free.  
On my way, to a different place.  
Gotta face, face another day.

Only time will tell the way the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
I don't wanna waste another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play.

All my dreams are blowing into the wind.  
I just got to find my wings again.  
Life is full of endless mysteries.  
Only time will tell the way it'll be…

The audience cheered and clapped after her performance. Rikku placed her pinkies in her mouth and blew out a loud, ear piercing whistle. "Wow that was awesome! Wasn't she great?" Rikku beamed.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Tidus replied in awe at Yuna's direction.

Rikku studied the way Tidus was looking at her. "That's Yuna, isn't it?" Rikku whispered to Tidus.

"Yeah, that's her," Tidus got up from his seat as Yuna got off stage.

"Hold on Ti," Rikku tugged on his shirt. "You can't just barge up to her right now."

"But she's right there, this is my chance," he took another step forward.

"Hmmm…" Rikku placed her long slender finger on her lips. "A different approach," Rikku smiled and eyed the stage.

"Um…hello?" Tidus fidgeted the microphone on stage. "I'm not performing anything, because I can't sing, I'm actually quite tone-death," Tidus laughed nervously as the crowd chuckled. Yuna paused at the familiar voice and looked up as her tray rested on her small hip. "Heh, well I would like to make an apology out to the sweet and beautiful waitress, Yuna," Tidus ran his fingers fretfully through his hair as Rikku pushed an uncooperative Yuna on stage. The spot light followed Yuna as she sat back down on the stool. Tidus walked up next to her and continued, "Lately I have been a jerk to you, and I know what I did was wrong. I never meant to hurt you in anyway, Yuna. I'm so sorry for all the pain I have placed on you. Can you somehow…find a place in your heart to forgive me?" Tidus pleaded as his cerulean eye searched into Yuna's for forgiveness.

Yuna's bi-colored eyes dodged his. She slowly shook her head as she covered the microphone with her hand. "I don't think I can," she rejected as she staggered off the stage, leaving Tidus at a daze. The stage light dimmed as Rikku came to her friend's aide.

"I'm sorry Ti," Rikku whimpered. "It's all my fault," she hugged him and escorted him out of the café

"It's not your fault, you just tried to help. Thanks Rikku," Tidus let out a weak smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What was that all about?" Lulu took the trays out of Yuna's hands.

"It's nothing, it was stupid," Yuna replied, avoiding Lulu's ruby eyes.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, Yuna. Is he the one who keeps calling _your _cell phone?" Lulu slid in that bit of information she knew. Yuna looked up surprisingly at her aunt with a puzzled face. "Fifteen missed calls, in the last hour, and an embarrassing performance like that on stage. Not a lot of men would do all of that just to be forgiven by a girl he barely knows. The boy went out of his way to get his message across to you…maybe you should really give him another chance," Lulu added as she took the tray to the backroom.

"Another chance…" Yuna stood there blankly staring into space as Lulu's words echoed in her mind.

**

* * *

Kurai Yume's Note: The song Yuna sang is called "Only Time Will Tell," by Trish Thuy Trang.**


End file.
